Heatblast (Earth-68)
This is the version of Heatblast that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. Heatblast is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Pyronite from Pyros. Appearance Heatblast is a magma-based lifeform whose body is composed of a bright inner magma body covered by a dark red or brown rocks. As a fire-based entity, his body radiates high amounts of heat. His feet has a slight oval-like design with only two toes and one back toe. In John Smith 10, he has his UAF appearance, until John Smith 10: Omniverse, where almost all characters are updated to their Omniverse appearance. In Ryder 10, he has his Omniverse appearance. For the Dimension 23 appearance, see below at Fire Man. Powers and abilities Same as canon Heatblast. Weaknesses Same as canon Heatblast. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) appearances Heatblast debuted after Alan Albright was scanned. By John * Star Light, Star Bright (first appearance) * Eye of the Beholder (John Smith 10) * If All Else Fails (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) * Retribution (goes Ultimate) By Julie YamamotoJulie * Catch a Falling Star (John Smith 10) * The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) By WinstonWinston * The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle By John * Burning Sensation (first re-appearance) * Ultimate Aggregor (John Smith 10) * The Secret of Chromastone (John Smith 10) * Attack of the Clones * Metal John (episode) By Metal John * Trip to Naboo By Ultimate John * On Ice Distant Worlds By Ultimate John * Corruption (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 * Doctor in the House By John * Rematch (x2) (first time accidental transformation; selected alien was Gravattack) (first time goes Ultimate) * Be Afraid of the Dark (John Smith 10) * Round Four Part 2 (goes Ultimate) * Round Seven Part 2 By Dactyl (alternate dimension) * Dactyl and the Hunter Phantom Watch By Warmatrix Drone * Friendly Fight (first re-appearance) (goes Ultimate) * Swamp and Forest * Into the Omnitrix * True Colors By VilgaxVilgax * Unlimited Power (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) By AlbedoAlbedo * Double or Nothing (John Smith 10) Ancient Times * Sword in the Stone (first re-appearance) * Time (John Smith 10) * Sea of Monsters (goes Ultimate) * Fear (John Smith 10) * Revenge of the Gods (accidental transformation; selected alien was Jetray) * Prophecy (John Smith 10) Spacewalker * Republic City (first re-appearance) (by clone 2) * Omni War Omniverse By John * While You Were Away (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Mad World * The Ultimate Prey Part 1 (x3) * The Ultimate Prey Part 2 By Alpha * Nanite Attack Dimension 10 (Ben 10) Heatblast is an alien used by Ben 10 in his dimension. Spacewalker By Ben * Cloud of Shadow * Omni War Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) Heatblast is used by characters of the Kingdom Hearts dimension. He is the signature alien of Axel. Kingdom Hearts By Phantom X * Kairi (episode) (first re-appearance) By Axel * End of the World Part 2 (x2) * End of the World Part 3 * Lost (John Smith 10) * Revenge of Darkness (by Replica) (x2) * World that Never Was * For a Heart * Organization XIII Part 2 By Kairi * Look into the Past * Frozen Heart Omniverse By Kairi * Gathering of the Princesses Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Heatblast first appears acting as a sun god in Cosmo Canyon, his bright light repelling the goblins. Once he was captured, the canyon flooded with goblins. He's later used in fusion aliens. In Wild * Cosmo Canyon Summoned by Dr. Animo * The Mad Doctor * Monster (JSXFF) Summoned by Sakura * Monster (JSXFF) * Through the Tunnels * Down, Down, Down * On the Hunt (JSXFF) * Phantom's Wrath Part 3 (materia destroyed) Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Heatblast is one of Ryder's original 10. He initially resembles Ghost Rider, as he has a flaming head, rides a motorcycle, and utilized a chain. Appearances * On the Road Again (Ryder 10) (first appearance) * Hunted (Ryder 10) * Between a Rock and a Hard Place (Ryder 10) * Hot Stretch (Ryder 10) * Last Laugh (Ryder 10) * Everybody Talks About the Weather (Ryder 10) * Ghostfreaked Out (Ryder 10) * Grudge Match (Ryder 10) * Spark the Flame * Pesticide * Pet Project (Ryder 10) (cameo) * Back With a Vengeance (Ryder 10) * Inferno (Ryder 10) (accidental transformation; intended alien was Upgrade) * Lucky Charm (Ryder 10) * There She Blows! (accidental transformation; intended alien was Jetray) (cameo) * Showdown at the 51 Corral * Of Predators and Prey (Ryder 10) (accidental transformation; intended alien was Eatle) * Good Copy, Bad Copy (Ryder 10) (accidental transformation; intended alien was Wolf Bane) * Smear Campaign * Basic Training (Ryder 10) * The Mother of All Vreedles (Ryder 10) * Hunt for the Grey Wanderer By 17 year old Ryder * Time Broken By 18 year old Ryder * Collectimus' Advocate (first re-appearance) * The Ultimate Fight * Showdown (Ryder 10) By Skurd * Trouble Helix (Ryder 10) (mace hands) * Weapon XI (Ryder 10) (mace hand) Dimension 720 (Samurai Tales) Ben 10,000 uses Heatblast to fight Dalek-Malware. His daughter, Samurai, is able to use its powers without transforming into it. By Ben 10,000 * Little Red Headed Girl By Samurai * Little Red Headed Girl (x2) Fire Man (John 23: Megaman) Fire Man is the version of Heatblast that appears in Dimension 23, used by Megaman. His magma body, head fire and eyes being a light blue color. He wears Megaman's blue Mega-Tech Armor over his body, only his arms exposed. His left hand is molten rock in the shape of the Mega Buster. The Omnitrix symbol is located on his chest. His powers are heavily focused on his molten rock Buster. His pyrokinesis is channeled through the buster, allowing him to shoot fireballs, streams of fire, and create a sword made of fire. He has not been seen using any of his powers without it yet. By pressing the buster into the ground, he can channel heat through it, creating a Fire Tower. Appearances * Number 23 * Strength of a Woman * Colonel Malfunction * Cybeast Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Heatblast is an alien in the Dueltrix. While not appearing directly, he is used to create fusion aliens. Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Heatblast is an alien that is available to several different characters. By Samurai * The Spirit of Caring By John * Love is Strange (right mace hand only) By Ryder * The Imperfect See also * Ultimate Heatblast (John Smith 10) * Heatdrillo * Ultimate Gymosis * Heatfreeze * Heatrot * Elaskiblast * Fire Man Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Fire Aliens Category:Rock Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Heat Aliens Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Ryder 10 Category:John 23: Megaman Category:Earth-68 Category:Omnimania